Reverberating Thunder: Hayato vs Takao
They often say lightning never strikes twice, well they didn't see Hayato Nakamura who once again found himself in Konoha, even after he promised himself he would never return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They have such nice weather here, Hayato said as he dug in his pocket and took out his signature coin. He was in the Flower Shop simply because that's where lady luck took him, and he always felt as if she knew best. He walked out the store, and as the door closed behind him he began to converse with himself, Heads, we got get food. Tails we go sight seeing and explore the other sights of the village again. He flipped the coin and as it landed in his hands the side that showed tails appeared. Well, looks like Lady luck wants to see the village some more.... Hayato said as he walked while pocketing the coin, ...and that's what I'm gonna do. Sounds of fighting came from one of the many shops around the famous "Flower Shop", a sight rarely happening in the quiet Village of the Leaf. "Dare come into my joint again, and I'll snap your neck!", someone yelled and, soon after that, a large hulking body, was thrown like a ragdoll through one of the shop's walls. Appearing from the huge hole, was none other than Takao Fujitate, one of Konoha's finest shinobi. "Damnit guys. Why can't I have nice things? Why?" wondered Takao as he lifted a large portion of the, although now destroyed, wall. Glaring at the large individual, Takao was prompted to say "You're gonna pay for this? Or am I going to have the pleasure of knocking you around some more?". The man quickly rose up to his knees, begged for forgiveness and, before running away, left his wallet to cover the expenses."Hmph. Thought so." snickered Takao as he saw the man hopping to his safety. After the fuss, Takao noticed a strong presence in the crowd and started trying to see who had it. Hearing the commotion Hayato simply pressed forward, looks I left at the right time he said to himself as he sauntered ever so slowly to the rest of the village, as he spectated ;left and right at the villages rather delightful women. By the Kage the women even look better than back at home, I dont even know who to talk to first. Hayato said with his attention going in every direction. Duh, he reaches in his pocket again and begin to feel for his coin, Heads we talk to the gal by that ramen noodle shop. Tails we talk to that fine women, over there near what look to be a fruit market. He started to flip his coin. Following the strong presence, Takao found himself in pursuit of a white haired individual, appearing to be male. He has an enormous amount of strength... better keep my eye on h-- What?!, stopped Takao mid-sentence, when he noticed the individual looking around suspiciously and putting his hand in his pocket. Assuming that the man was going to take out a weapon of some sort, Takao instantaneously appeared in front of him, only to see the man flipping a silver coin. As the coin was in the air, Takao attempted to grab it, to inspect it closely. What The? Hayato looked at the man who was attempting to reach his coin to which he also tried to grab it out of the air before this stranger did. To which he had the advantage. Hey dude, me and lady luck are having a conversation here, about what decision I need to make next. It you want to see the coin thats fine, but at least wait. Hayato said with his usual lazy smile. he expression on his face often led one to think he was on some sort of drugs, but this was his actual expression that rarely changed. Wow... Hide's tingling. This dude is crazy strong. Time for a test., thought Takao has he started to draw out his sword, slowly and taking his time. "Hey, tell me your name and village of origin. I want to write yours down.", said Takao and, with a sudden jerk of the wrist, drew out his katana at absurdingly high speeds, aiming a slash at the man's left shoulder while whispering "Moon Compass: Continuous Percussion!" Hey I didn't decide if I was going to fight you yet Hayato said as he released a burst of Black Lightning, that covered his body and created a cloak that allowed him to hit the sword, thus the Black Lightning would travel through the blade and attack the nervous system of his attacker. The blade of the sword acting as a conduit for the Lighting to travel on and through. Sorry bro, I don't just outright fight anyone, we must let lady Luck decide for us if I should fight you. Hayato said, while Black Lightning danced and arched around his body. Holy... Black Lightning?! This dude is from Kumo! What in blazes is he doing here?, thought Takao awestruck at the sight of the fabled Black Lightning. "Enough daydreaming- Hidetsuna: Feed!", announced Takao as the jet-black lightning began diminishing, being "eaten" by the sword's mighty hunger. "This is Hidetsuna. Not a commonplace Katana. Feel the difference." Said Takao as he somersaulted backwards into the air, and, when he landed, swung his katana in an arch, releasing a black hued crescent shaped blast from the tip. "Take this!" yelled Takao as the blast reeled in towards the white haired shinobi. Hayato frowned this guy constant onslaught was not allowing him to flip his coin to decide whether or not this fight was in his future, but Hayato knew one thing if he didn't deal with this now the problem would only continue. I just never get a chance to be lazy and do nothing do I Hayato said to himself. Look bro I don't know what I did to deserbe such savage attacks, but im going to have to ask you to chill out Hayato said as two black orbs appeared on his hand emitting Black Lightning as he punched the ground heavily as the lighting exploded a Large grid of Black Lighting shot creating a net that would Catch the swordsman and electrocute his entire body, hoping to separate him from that blade. I would be careful how much Black Lightning that blade absorbs, it is not easily handled, but those who do no wield it are putting themselves in serious risk. That blade ability will work more in my favor than you think. Hayato said lazily as he hoped the blade would absorb the Lighting 1 more time. "Lightning... is kinda my thing. Lightning imbued weapon and all. Pretty sure your fancy Black Lightning, albeit rare, is nothing more than a reskin for normal Lightning." said Takao, while slowly distorting the net until it, ultimately, collapsed on itself. "Mild electrokinesis. Useful against any kind of lightning. Shame is, I can't actually control natural lightning. Pity." said Takao, while sheathing the sword. "It was just a test, settle down. I wanted to see the properties of Black Lightning. Other than the blade feeling slightly heavier... it's nothing more than a Lightning Release technique." snickered Takao. The opponent seemed strong, but it seems that Takao was feeling the weight of the Black Lightning. Hayato snickered to himself, You have it all wrong bro, I have been using lower level Black Lightning Jutsu, I dont flex my full powers unless I have the intent to kill, which I don't feel like doing today to be honest. Hayato said as his lazy smiled returned as his white hair ruffled in the wind. Black Lightning is immensely more powerful than Lightning Release, which is why only several people know this move. There are risk to using this move which is why half of my body is covered in this black substance. I have practiced the black lightning for decades and to me it is second nature. I learned it from the 3rd Raikage. Meaning that user wielding black lightning could damage themselves attempting to wield such a destructive power. Someone like you a regular Lightning style user would be just good enough to avoid life altering injuries. Haytao said as he loved to speak about Black lightning and was considered power hungry for it. I too possess standar lightning jutsu, but it pales in comparison. However I can show you just how dangerous it can be, AFTER you let me flip my coin and decide whether or not lady luck wants me to show you. Hayato said as he reached for his coin once more While still maintaining his hand on the sword, Takao stated "Then flip it, but know this: either way you're going to show me how powerful Black Lightning is." proceeding to adopt a defensive stance. I have to be careful, even with Hide refining the chakra, it feels wrong... somehow. Thanks thats all i wanted. Hayato reached in his pocket, and as he felt for the coin his percepetion changed, the Black Lightning coursing through him again felt good, to good. That lust for power in the black lightning left a taste in his mouth to be desired. He fliped the coin hiding his excitement, for using his abilities Heads to battle, tails to walk away. The coin stayed in the air for what seemed hours, as when i tfinally landed it read HEADS Hayato said as his smile widened. Well then Hayato said a he unbuttoned his kimoto slightly showing off more of the black substance that covered his neck and he loosened his sleeve taking his arm out. I hope that sword is hungry, but lets see whose ready to throw in the towel first that, you and your blade or me and my lightning. Hayato said as a stronger denser black lightning formed around him leaping for joy off his body. It seemed as if the lightning itself was prepared and overjoyed for battle as Hayato took in the Black lighting he was generating in his mouth and shot them into the air as the formed decent sized black orbs in the sky. In a random order they began to divebomb the area around, on and near the swordsman. Indirect attacks huh? Hmm... he must be up to something. Better take it easy and play it safe from the start thought Takao, as he simply side stepped the incoming orbs with masterful grace, honed by years of hard training. He thought that if his opponent only used indirect attacks, this battle would be decided fast. Side stepping the last orb, Takao proceeded to weave a couple of hand seals andexhale several miniscule orbs of wind, travelling at rapid speeds towards his opponent. Hayato grinned Wind eh, well then Hayato created several eagles bullets to confront the bullets and counter them before they could even reach him. After this collision Hayato took a moment to get a grip on his opponents perferred methods of attack, as he thought about his next course of action he waited for his opponents next move.